Trina's Journey
by Trinity Moon Hino
Summary: This is about Mina's twin sister Trina, the original Sailor V, and her journey.


"I really dont know how you do it all the time" Mina sid to her twin sister Trina as she came of and sat down next to her sister. Trina sat up on the bed and looked over at her sister. On the outside they were identical, and sometimes they loved to even dress the same still to play tricks on their family, friends and classmates. But on the inside they were different as night and day. Mina dreamed of stardome. While Trina fought everyday demons from the negaverse. She fought to keep her every one safe, and they didnt even know she existed. Only that the beautiful Sailor V would always be there to save them once again. "Maybe one day you will understand" Trina said as she got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Turning around in the doorway, she "hey artemis, watch out for my sister".

Trina sat in the bathroom and thought of the last battle. It had been really bad. It would be so much easier with a team. Artemis, her guardian cat told her that when the time was right she would be united with the sailor scouts, but for now she was fighting on her own. "I need someone to help me, even if mina could help me, please" she said sitting down to rest before getting clean. A small ball of glowing light starts to glow in front of her and grows bigger. Suddenly standing in front of her is a sailor scout. "Who are you" Trina asked shakily. "I am sailor pluto. I am the guardian of time" she said. "Sailor V, you have fought hard in the battle for good and evil. But it is time for you to take on a new destiny" the beautiful sailor scout said as she looked at Trina. Trina scrunched up her eyebrows and twirled her hair like she does when she is nervous and waited for her fellow scout to continue. "I need you to travel back to the silver millenium and learn from the royal families so that you can teach the present and future scouts to fight off the evil coming, its much stronger than anything we have ever seen before" Sailor Pluto said. Trina thought back to her first transformation, smiling, and all the successful battles she had one. "If I do this, who will stand and fight as I do" Trina said. Sailor Pluto reached out towards Trina's hand, "When it is time and I come for you, the new scout will be ready to replace you, it is your sister Mina's destiny to become Sailor venus. You and her have different destiny's".

"I will do it, but I must return to my family someday, and you must promise to protect my sister" Trina said. Sailor Pluto bowed her head. "I always watch and protect" she said. Slowly she disappeared the same way she came. "I will return for you soon and the journey will begin" Sailor Pluto said.

The next day after Sailor Pluto's unexpected visit she vowed to spend as much time with her parents as she could. She woke in the morning and cooked her mother and father breakfast in bed. She made them scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, and toast. Each served with a glass of orange juice.

While her father was at work she spent the day helping her mother with the house chores. Cleaning, doing the laundry, and the dishes. She helped her mother do everything that she normally would not do, or simplly did not have the time to do. Her mother loved Mina and trina both and understood that the girls had busy lives, but sometimes the girls didnt understand that they needed to stop what they were doing to spend time with their loved ones.

The next day Trina went fishing with her father, early in the morning. As they sat in the small boat she listened to her father telling lots of stories she heard a thousand times before and she realized she might not hear them for a long time. She got suddenly sad and felt like crying. Thankfully her dad couldnt see her. "Thanks for making an old man proud" her dad said. she would really miss her family. But the greater good was important. "I dont think I will ever forget this day" he said as he patted her hand. "Me either daddy" Trina said as they started to head to shore to head home.

Trina continued to fight the negaverse and crime, as the beautiful Sailor V. But it seemed as the week was slowly drawing to a close that everything had been slow. She had made a point to spend time with all of her family members including her twin sister mina, and everyone was beginning to wonder if Trina was loosing her mind. But she knew that she could never tell them that soon she would be gone...

As she sat on her bed she wrote down everything in her journal. Hoping that after she was gone her sister would be able to pick up where she left off. "Hiya Trina" Mina said bouncing into the room. "I just met this super cute hunkster and he wants to take me out to the movies tomorow night isn't that great!" she said sitting on the bed. Trina couldnt help but love her sister, and hope she would still be the same after she was gone. She reached over and hugged her. "That is awesome! I am so happy for you sis! I love you so much!". Mina smiled and Trina smiled and she knew that the two would never really be far apart.

She felt a calling from the bathroom. Oh No. Its time, she thought to herself. "Hey Mina, nature calls. But I want to hear all about this guy when I get back. Love ya" she said. As she took a deep breath and opened the door to the bathroom their was a blinding light.

She opened her eyes and standing before her was a beautiful woman with silver hair and a crown, in a beautiful palace. "Hello Trina, My name is Queen Serenity".


End file.
